There is conventionally known a technique for detecting a position using a GPS (Global Positioning System); however, it is difficult to use GPS, for example, underground, indoors, and the like. In such a place where it is difficult to use the GPS, there are proposed various techniques for detecting the position.
For example, a technique is proposed which requires a terminal held by a user to read a contactless tag installed in a parking lot for detecting information indicating the parking position stored in the contactless tag.